


Like A Rental, Only Better

by ImagineYourself



Series: Fresh Off The Car Lot [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Jock!Cas, M/M, Plot With Porn, This story has run away from me, nerd!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourself/pseuds/ImagineYourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He never fools around with someone twice, never. He never invites anyone over that he's ever, you know, done the do with.” Charlie was talking fast, her gaze wild. “This is so exciting! My very own new kid may be the undoing of the school's greatest Casanova.”</p><p>“Hey, wait, I'm not your new kid!”</p><p>“Keep telling yourself that!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Rental, Only Better

**Author's Note:**

> It took me way too fucking long to finish this and the ending is shitty but you know what. Fuck it. It's done. I actually finished something for the first time in a while, so here, have at it.

“I can't believe you, Dean!” Sam was giving his brother bitchface #37, the one where he was 500% done with Dean but was actually trying to hide a stupid grin at how funny he found the situation. “First day, and you don't pick me up because you're busy doing the _star quarterback_ in the backseat of his car.”

Dean just shrugged. “It could have been the head cheerleader instead.”

Sam stared at him in disbelief for a long moment before a laugh burst from his mouth. The brothers both smiled and Dean could feel the tension from his day draining away. They were sitting on the couch in Bobby's living room, the grouchy old man out working on a car. They had been trying to watch TV, but the cable had a nasty habit of cutting out for long periods of time, so Sam had taken his chance to rag on his brother about his promiscuity, which Sam knew was just a coping method, but he'd learned to humor the older boy.

“Enough about me, how was your first day? Meet anybody cool? Need me to throw any punches?” Dean cracked his knuckles and winked.

His brother just shook his head and told him, “Nah, everyone seems pretty okay. Not many kids in a town like this, though.”

“I hear that.” Dean slouched further into the couch, leaning his head back with a sigh.

“There's these two twins in my class, real weird. Lucifer and Michael Novak. Like, who names their kid Lucifer?” Sam was looking at his hands, but he spoke the name with some fondness.

Dean scoffed. “Yeah really... Wait—did you say Novak?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Dude, there's like four of them in my school. I, uh... the guy I hooked up with, Castiel, he's the oldest I think. Charlie said they're all adopted.”

“Wow, weird. Who's Charlie?” Sam pulled his feet up onto the couch, looking at his brother.

Dean smiled to himself. “Cute lesbian I met today. She and her geek friends took me under their wing.”

Laughing softly, Sam teased, “You sound like you really like them.”

The elder brother shrugged and hid a smile. “They're okay. Anyway, this Lucifer kid...” He prompted Sam with a wave of his hand.

“He's alright, kind of a trouble maker, but he's nice. His brother is like the complete opposite. I don't think I heard him say even one word today.” Sam frowned slightly. “I miss Jess.”

Dean reached over and patted his brother's shoulder. “Yeah, I know kid. We'll go back and visit sometime, yeah?”

“Sure...”

The TV took that moment to quit giving them static and slowly flickered into what looked like a documentary on birds. Dean automatically handed Sam the remote to let him pick the channel, and surreptitiously brushed his side while he shifted positions.

. . . . .

The next morning was strangely exactly like the last, but Dean couldn't help thinking he'd like to get used to that morning routine. It was a nice change from previous years where he'd had to get Sam up and walk him to school, making sure he got there okay before running to his own school down the block, usually ending up late. Detention had become his only time to work on homework; at home he was always busy helping Sam or keeping the house neat or picking his father up from the floor.

Dean shook himself from his thoughts and arrived at the school with some semblance of sanity, quickly catching sight of red hair in a corner of the quad and heading towards where Charlie, Garth, and Kevin were all sitting around chatting. “Hey guys!” he called out when he was close enough, tossing down his backpack and plopping to the ground beside Charlie.

“Hey,” they all chorused back to him.

Garth turned to Kevin with a smirk suddenly and held out his hand. “Fork it over.”

Dean gave them both a look. “What's going on?”

While Kevin was muttering to himself and digging through his bag for something, Charlie turned her head towards Dean. “They bet on whether you'd hang out with us again.”

Dean laughed and told Kevin, “Wow, man, thanks for having faith in me!”

“Not my fault,” Kevin replied, “I saw you with—”

“Hello Dean.”

Spinning around, Dean looked up to see Castiel standing over him, an unreadable smile on his lips. “Oh, uh, hey Cas.”

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” Dean was already standing before the quarterback had even finished his sentence.

“Be right back,” he told his friends, grimacing at their wide-eyed stares. He and Castiel moved a few yards away and Dean met his eyes, remembering when they had been glazed over above him less than 24 hours before. “What's up?”

“I just wanted to make sure you're okay after yesterday. Your uncle wasn't mad at you, right?” Cas seemed genuinely worried and Dean hid his smile behind a nonchalant shrug.

“No, he was cool. It's fine.”

“That's good. Hey, listen, I'm having a party this weekend, and I was wondering if you wanted to come? It's just a few people, but you're welcome to bring your brother if you want, my brothers are about his age, they may know each other.”

“Yeah, sure, I'd love to,” Dean told him with a grin.

“Cool. Here, give me your phone, I'll put my number in it.” Dean fished the device out of his pocket and handed it to him, watching Castiel's deft fingers before he gave it back. “I'll see you around,” he said, flashing a smile and waving as he backed up a few steps before turning and walking away.

Dean returned to his friends, sitting down before noticing they were all sniggering and looking at him. “What the hell's so funny?”

“You totally did it with him yesterday, didn't you?” Charlie asked, playfully punching his shoulder.

Dean gasped in mock hurt at the accusation, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face. “How ever could you say that about me!”

“Dude, I saw you following him to his car yesterday before my mom picked me up,” Kevin told him, laughing.

“Hey, I'm a classic car fan, and that guy has a fine ass car.”

“And he's got a fine ass,” Charlie added, throwing her head back in a snort of laughter.

“Oh shut up,” Dean muttered, though he was blushing and grinning. “Yeah, okay, maybe we did something, what's it to you?”

Charlie met eyes with Garth and they both started singing at the same time, “Dean and Castiel, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes—”

“No! Stop! I beg you!” Dean yelled over them, clutching his side from laughing too hard.

“—love, then comes marriage, then comes the nasty divorce settlement!”

“I think you guys got the song wrong,” Dean huffed at them. They all dissolved into laughter, falling onto each other's shoulders and holding their stomachs. They didn't stop until the bell rang a minute later, making them all stand and roll their eyes before meandering their separate ways to class. Dean and Charlie walked together, though, both in the same building.

“Okay, okay, but really, did you guys do it?” Charlie asked, almost bouncing in excitement as they walked through the doors into the building.

Dean shrugged and smiled. “We did some stuff...” he hedged.

“So what did he ask you earlier?”

“He invited me to a party at his house this weekend.”

Charlie stopped and stared with an open mouth. “Oh my God, he didn't!”

“Why, what's the big deal?” Dean looked at her with confused eyes.

“That's like his version of asking you out on a date, dumbass!”

“What?” Dean tugged on her arm to get her moving again.

“He never fools around with someone twice, never. He never invites anyone over that he's ever, you know, done the do with.” Charlie was talking fast, her gaze wild. “This is so exciting! My very own new kid may be the undoing of the school's greatest Casanova.”

“Hey, wait, I'm not _your_ new kid!” Dean protested. They were almost at the door to his classroom.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Charlie told him with a smirk before turning on her heel and practically skipping away to her own class. Dean shook his head and walked into class with a lot more on his mind than he wanted.

. . . . .

It wasn't until lunch that Dean remembered he was supposed to text Cas. While the nerds around him (nerds meaning the people he was quickly becoming far too fond of) were engrossed in a conversation about which order the Star Wars movies should be watched in—

“Four, five, one, two, three, six! I'm telling you!”

“No way, you have to watch them four, five, six, one, two, three!”

“You guys are idiots, just watch them in number order!”

—Dean pulled out his phone and looked through his contacts, smiling a little when he saw that Castiel had put himself under “Cas ;)”. He shot a quick text with a hello and his name before returning to listening to the conversation, though his eyes would glance every few seconds at the Novak table, waiting for Castiel to check his message. Before long, his phone buzzed with a reply, even though he hadn't caught the Novak even glancing at his phone once.

 

**Cas ;)**

_Hello Dean. :)_

 

Dean looked over at him to find the older boy laughing at something one of his siblings must have said. He quickly typed back a message.

 

**Dean**

_You and your family seem pretty close_

 

**Cas ;)**

_We are. What are your friends arguing about?_

 

**Dean**

_What order to watch the Star Wars movie in_

 

**Cas ;)**

_Really? 4, 5, 1, 2, 3, 6 obviously_

 

Dean couldn't help but burst out laughing at that, causing the trio at his table to look at him in surprise. He blushed a little but looked smugly at them. “Castiel says four, five, one, two, three, six.”

A loud whooping erupted from Charlie's mouth. “I told you guys! HA!” Garth and Kevin both groaned, but gave each other knowing looks that Dean caught before he looked back at his phone.

 

**Dean**

_Thanks, you just saved the day_

 

**Cas ;)**

_My pleasure._

 

The bell rang before Dean could think of something else to say and he headed off to his next class, ignoring the noises his friends were making behind him, and flipping them off over his shoulder, not bothering to hide his grin.

. . . . .

The week passed quickly, and Friday came along, finding Dean learning how to play Yu-Gi-Oh with his gang before school when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He and Cas had been texting on and off, mostly about trivial things, but the quarterback had a quick wit and was knowledgeable enough about the world of geekery that Charlie was sufficiently impressed. But instead of his customary “Hello Dean,” the text Dean got was just an address with a time and a smile at the end of it. He assumed that it meant the party was that night, and turned back to the game to find his friends making kissy faces at him. Grinning, he tossed down another card, and effectively made them all stop to collectively groan.

After that, the day felt longer than the ones before, Dean's mind filled with thoughts of that night, wondering if Sam would actually want to go or not. The kid had brought back a few more stories of Lucifer, and they seemed to be getting along, though Dean still wondered about him. It would be a good chance to meet the boy at the party though and see how he and Sam interacted. Groaning inwardly, Dean shook his head, feeling too much like an overprotective mother. It was the role he'd had to take on, though, and even when he didn't like it, he loved his brother and wanted to make sure he was okay being at a new school in a new place.

Really, the party couldn't be soon enough, and as soon as he met up with his brother after school, he mentioned it, delighted that Sam wanted to come, too. They both asked Bobby for permission, swearing up and down that there would be no illegal activity, and that the Novaks were a good group of people. Eventually, the grump relented and though both boys knew he would deny it, they could see the hint of a smile underneath his facial hair at the request.

And so it was seven o'clock that they found themselves dropped off in front of a large manor on the outskirts of town, both a little nervous and shoving each other to get the other to push the doorbell. After a few moments of this and a few hard punches, Dean manned up and pushed the button beside the door, running a hand through his hair as they waited. After a long while, the door opened and a short figure was silhouetted in front of them, silent.

A tense moment passed before Gabriel stepped into the light, making room for them to pass and exclaiming, “Welcome to our humble abode, dear guests! Please, come in. Refreshments are in the kitchen along with pizza, and the games are just beginning, so find your seats fast!”

Dean gave him a weird look but passed by with a soft greeting, looking around the huge entry hall, surprised to find it extremely cluttered with painting and ceramic pottery and knick-knacks that looked like they came from all over the world, which they probably did. The walls were a pale blue with white accents and a stairway to the left led upstairs, while the path before them looked like it would take them straight into a large living room, where they could see a small mass of bodies crowding around a little table.

“Come, come, don't be shy,” Gabriel said, giggling to himself as he passed them by to lead them in. Sam jumped when the older boy passed him and Dean raised a brow at him.

“He pinched my butt!” Sam muttered, glaring resolutely at the back of the short guy's head and making Dean laugh aloud.

“Hey, guys, you're just in time!” Anna told them when they walked into the room to see all the siblings with cards in their hands. There were six of them in total, four of which Dean already knew, and he guessed the other two were the twins. The blonde one smiled at Sam and beckoned him over, making Dean deem him as Lucifer. His twin didn't seem all that happy, but he was also squished tightly between Anna and Balthazar, who were talking above his head.

“Hello Dean,” Cas said with a smile when the elder Winchester moved closer to him.

“Uh, hey. So this is the party?” Dean asked, glancing around and watching as Gabriel squeezed in next to Sam where he sat beside Lucifer.

“Wholesome family fun. We don't usually invite people to play with us, but our parents are out on a date tonight so I figured we could take a few liberties. Plus, I thought you might enjoy getting out for a while.” Cas handed him a stack of cards and scooted over on his chair to make a little room for Dean.

“Cards Against Humanity is wholesome fun?” Dean scoffed. He'd never played the game but he'd heard about it.

“Hey, just because we're nice people doesn't mean we don't enjoy some vulgar and hilarious card games,” Balthazar said, turning away from his conversation with Anna to get the game started.

As most games went, it started off a little slow, but picked up before long, and eventually had Dean roaring with laughter along with everyone else. He learned to play by the person and ended up getting the majority of the black cards, his strategy starting to show by the time a couple of hours had passed. Cas liked the dumb cards, ones that didn't fit in, and Balthazar always picked the most vulgar ones. Anna picked the most realistic answers while Michael chose ones with people's names or history. Lucifer liked the weird cards, too, and both Sam and Gabriel picked the ones that made them laugh the most, no matter how good or terrible they were. Dean himself preferred the more vulgar, and he and Balthazar ended up elbowing each other a few times over some of the cards played.

Eventually Dean had too many cards to handle, so he threw his white ones down and leaned back to stretch out his shoulders. “I'm out! I think I've won enough tonight.”

“Aw come on, I still want to play!” Gabriel pouted.

“Hey, go ahead, I'm just giving you all a shot to actually win some rounds,” Dean laughed. He stood and made his way to the kitchen through a side door, grabbing a soda from a cooler beside the counter and popping it open. He turned around and started when Cas entered the room. “Hey,” he greeted him softly.

“Having fun?” Cas asked, picking up a soda for himself.

“Yeah,” Dean replied with a smile. “Kicking everyone's ass is great. Thanks for inviting us, though, it's been a lot of fun.”

Castiel leaned up against the counter and curled his lips in a gentle smile. “Wanna see the rest of the house?”

Dean quirked up one side of his mouth. “Hell yeah.”

“Come on.” Cas led him to the back of the kitchen, through a doorway and into a wide hallway with wooden floors and beautiful landscape paintings lining the walls. “Down here is the study, that's where my father works most of the time.”

“What does he do?”

“He's a writer. He's published several well known book series. My mother is actually his publisher.”

“Yeah? What's his name, I might have read something of his.”

They walked further down the hall and Dean glanced into a huge room they passed that looked like a private library as Castiel spoke. “He's under several names. Carver Edlund, C. Shurley... Although his real name is Chuck Shurley, he legally changed it to Novak after one of his characters to help keep his identity secret.”

“Is he paranoid or something?” Dean asked, attempting to make the question not sound rude.

Cas just laughed. “Yes, actually.” He led Dean around a corner and they found themselves back in the main entrance, crossing by the front door to get to the stairs. Dean could hear laughter filtering in from the other room where everyone was still hanging out, although it faded away as they climbed the steps and came to a long carpeted hallway, picture frames lining either side.

Within the frames were a series of family photos, starting with what must have been Cas as a baby and leading all the way up to what looked like a recent picture on the far wall. Castiel took Dean past all the doors, pointing out whose was whose along the way before they got to the end of the hall where his own room was. Dean entered the space, expecting the tell-tale signs of a jock like football posters and half-naked women. He was pleasantly surprised to find just one football poster, which was of their high school's own team, and most of the other wall space covered with band posters that Dean didn't recognize and bookshelves.

The bed was unmade in the middle of the room and there were clothes all over the floor, which was pretty standard for the average teenaged boy and Dean fought the urge to laugh about it. He turned around to find Cas leaning up against the desk by the door with a half-smile on his lips. “Nice place.”

Cas tilted his head in a nod. “I have to confess,” he started, he bit his lip, looking like he was stifling a laugh. Dean shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “I had ulterior motives for showing you around.”

“Yeah?” the younger boy smirked knowingly. He didn't move even as Castiel lifted his weight and took a step forwards.

“Yeah.” Cas moved until he was just a few inches from Dean, hooking his fingers in Dean's belt loops. “I enjoyed our time together the other day, and today, too.” He was smiling, almost in a shy fashion, but Dean could see want in the depths of his eyes.

Dean swallowed, his mask slipping a bit when Cas tugged his jeans just slightly. “Me too,” he ground out, caught in the quarterback's gaze.

“So you wouldn't mind if we did it again?” Castiel asked eagerly.

“Not at all.”

It seemed like that was all the consent Cas needed, because as soon as the words left Dean's mouth, his breath was replaced with a smashing of lips that made his head spin. The older boy's hands slid over his waist and into his back pockets, pulling their hips together with a sharp tug that had Dean throwing his hands up to grab onto anything, namely Castiel's arms, the back of his neck, and his hair. Abruptly, Cas turned them around and walked Dean backwards until the backs of his thighs hit the desk. He gripped Dean's legs and lifted him to sit, leaning in to keep giving him hot, hard kisses, their tongues meeting in the middle of each one.

Dean didn't know what he liked best about the moment, the enthusiastic tongue fucking he was receiving or the impatient hands that were digging into his hips and lifting his shirt to greedily prowl his skin. He moaned when Cas jerked his legs so that he had to fall back onto the desk, dragging Castiel along with him, not willing to give up the heat of his mouth. The quarterback all but growled against his skin, pulling away from the kiss to mouth at Dean's jaw and his neck just below his earlobe.

“Hey, guys!” Gabriel's voice was an unwelcome interruption that had Dean stilling even as Cas bit down lightly at his pulse point. “We're gonna start a movie in a few minutes. So once you're done fu—uh, doing whatever it is you're doing, come and join the rest of us.”

Castiel pulled back so that he could look into Dean's eyes, resting his forehead lightly against the younger boy's. “I suppose we should go down.”

Dean suddenly grinned and shoved at Cas, slipping off the desk and to his knees. “Good plan.”

“What are—oh,” Cas groaned when Dean leaned forward to unbutton his pants and lick at the skin showing just above the waistband of his boxers.

Making quick work of the fabric before him, Dean pushed the pants to Castiel's thighs. He pressed a kiss to the hard cock in front of him, taking the base of it in his hand and fitting his mouth around the head. Now this was something Dean knew, something he was confident in. It certainly showed when he pulled a loud moan from Cas as he swallowed him down, tongue working against the silky skin.

Cas shoved his hands into Dean's short hair, gripping him as his head fell back and a shudder ran through him. Dean managed to use his one free appendage to undo his jeans and get a hand around his own aching dick while he laved around the head of Castiel's, gathering up all the drops of precome that were leaking from the tip. He slid his lips back down, hallowing out his cheeks as he sucked, and suddenly his mouth was filled with hot and bitter come. He pulled off, swallowing what was in his mouth and letting the rest of Cas' release smear onto his cheek and chin.

The quarterback pulled him up by the shoulders, bringing him into a messy kiss. Dean's fist was still moving over his own cock, but he came within seconds when Cas stopped the kiss to lick his own come from Dean's face. They stood there for a few moments, panting into each other's mouths and holding onto each other with slightly shaking hands. Eventually, Dean gathered up the energy to actually kiss Cas again, slow but dirty.

“We should clean up,” Castiel muttered.

“Yeah,” Dean replied, but he kept kissing Cas instead.

Chuckling lowly, Castiel gently pushed him away, reaching towards a box of tissues on the desk and grabbing a few. He cleaned up the mess of saliva and come that Dean had left on his dick and stomach, pulling his pants back up before also cleaning Dean up. Cas let him put himself away as he threw out the tissues. When they were both mostly presentable, Cas tugged the younger boy close by the hips and planted another kiss on his lips.

“Let's go downstairs before they send a search party for us,” Cas said mildly.

Dean was reluctant to let him go, but he relented after another long press of lips and a sly smile that had him following Cas out the door—and anywhere the quarterback would lead him, really.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Update (May 2015): There will be a third and final part because I feel like it so be on the lookout for that in the coming weeks probably.
> 
> Update 15/1/16: I've decided to discontinue this series. After so many years writing destiel I've begun to grow tired of it. I won't be finishing the last part of this story, sorry.


End file.
